Happy Holiday's Inuyasha: Happy Halloween
by Nao Kon
Summary: Convencer a una Hanyou de disfrazarse en Halloween? Hay Maneras


**Hola, **

**Aquí les traigo la última parte de esta pequeña trilogía titulada: Happy Holidays Inuyasha, y sin mas que decir aquí esta.**

En el Sengoku un pequeño zorrito aguardaba la llegada de cierta chica de cabellos azabaches, Kagome les había contado sobre Halloween o el día de las brujas como muchos le llamaban, hacia ya un año de eso. En aquella ocasión la muchacha les llevo dulces y muchas cosas coloridas de aquel festejo.

Hoy en aquel día cuando la luna llena tomaba un color carmesí, la chica de ojos chocolate había llegado con un costal lleno de dulces, mascaras y disfraces para sus amigos. Decidieron festejar aquella fecha como lo hacen en la época de la muchacha.

- Me niego – Reclamaba inconforme el chico de cabellera plateada. – No pienso usar eso tan ridículo – Enfoco la vista en un traje de vampiro.

- Pero Inuyasha, los colmillos ya los tienes ese disfraz se te vera fabuloso – Trato inútilmente de convencerlo Kagome con estrellitas en los ojos.

- He dicho que no – Dicho esto el joven de ojos ambarinos salió de la cabaña.

- Inuyasha… -

La joven sacerdotisa salió tras el dejando a sus amigos y a la anciana Kaede en la cabaña.

- Inuyasha se comporta como un niño y a la pobre Kagome le costo mucho traer todas estas cosas – El pequeño Shippo portaba un gracioso traje de calabaza y tenia una gran cantidad de dulces en la boca.

- Cierto Shippo, el inmaduro de Inuyasha no aprecia el esfuerzo de la señorita Kagome – El monje había cambiado sus ropajes por un montón de vendas, simulando una momia.

- Si, apuesto a que el joven Koga jamás le haría eso a Kagome – Sango vestía un revelador traje de cleopatra, aunque ni siquiera sabia quien era esa tal cleo…no se que.

- Yo pienso que estamos juzgando muy duramente a Inuyasha, después de todo piensen que estos disfraces pueden ser ofensivos para el – La anciana Kaede llevaba un sombrero de bruja solamente.

Todos la miraron y reflexionaron sobre lo que la anciana acababa de decir y se dieron cuenta de que quizás tenia razón.

- No lo había pensado así – Respondió un poco triste Sango mientras acariciaba a Kirara, quien llevaba un gracioso vestidito de bailarina de ballet.

Por otro lado, en el bosque frente a un claro de agua, se encontraba Inuyasha mirando su reflejo. Justo en eso, Kagome comenzó a acercarse a el.

- ¿Es esta tu manera de burlarte de mi? – Hablo cortante y dolido el Hanyou.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Inuyasha? –

- Nos has hablado de un día en el que todos se disfrazan de personajes y monstruos y todavía te atreves a traerme un disfraz a mí, ¿No te parece que con mi apariencia es más que suficiente? –

- Perdóname, en ningún momento pensé…-

- Ese es tu problema, no pensar, no pensaste en como me sentiría, solo en ti y en tu estúpida celebración –

La chica estaba realmente sorprendida por sus palabras, la había lastimado diciéndole todo eso, aunque en parte tenia razón pero…

- Bien se que fue muy desconsiderado de mi parte no pensar en ti, pero no tienes derecho a hablarme de esa manera –

- ¿Y acaso no tengo razón? –

- Quizás, pero no merezco que me trates así solo por un error –

- Eso no fue un error Kagome, fue un insulto – Se giro y la vio con mucha rabia.

- Yo…Yo no se porque pierdo mi tiempo – De los ojos color chocolate comenzaron a brotar gruesas lagrimas.

En ese instante el ambarino noto el disfraz de gitana tan provocativo que llevaba la joven y no pudo evitar tragar saliva ante los pensamientos que se estaban formando en su cabeza con esa imagen.

La joven se giro y justo cuando estaba a punto de salir huyendo de ese sitio, fue detenida por el Hanyou.

- Suéltame – Fue lo único que pudo articular.

Se giro para ver al chico y de pronto se encontró atrapada en un abrazo del Hayou y pronto sus labios fueron atacados por los del ambarino. El beso fue pronta y torpemente correspondido, pronto sus lenguas comenzaron una lucha feroz. El aire se había vuelto sofocante y pesado, la chica se separo del ambarino por falta de aire.

- Pero que…-

No pudo terminar ya que su acompañante ataco sus labios nuevamente y esta vez con más exigencia, la pego mas a su cuerpo, su instinto animal se estaba apoderando de él.

- Inu…yasha –

- … -

Poco a poco la fue depositando en el suelo, mientras seguía besándola, con suma delicadeza se acomodo encima del frágil cuerpo de la chica.

La acaricio sobre la ropa, definiendo sus curvas, abandono sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello, a momentos lo lamia y en ocasiones le daba uno que otro mordisco.

- Inuyasha…yo –

- Shhh –

Pronto sus garras rasgaron la blusa de la chica hasta hacerla pedazos, una vez la hubo quitado del camino, acaricio sus pechos por encima del sostén a lo que la chica soltó un gemido.

Ella tampoco se quedo sin hacer nada, mientras el Hanyou encontraba la forma de deshacerse del molesto sostén, ella se dedico a soltar el Haori y bajarlo por la espalda de su compañero. El Hanyou al no encontrar como sacarle el sostén a su compañera, lo hizo pedazos, causando algo de gracia a la muchacha.

Los gemidos de la chica iban en aumento conforme el chico masajeaba sus pechos, también recibían mimos por parte de la boca del ambarino. Con una mano acaricio la cintura y el abdomen de la chica haciendo que esta soltara varios suspiros.

La chica se incorporo un poco solo para encargarse del Hakama de su peli-plateado. El a su vez se deshizo de la falda de la joven y comenzó a tocar su intimidad sobre la tela de las pantis, ella se abrazo al chico mientras sus gemidos eran mas sonoros e incontrolables, se sentía tan bien que la chica no pudo evitar tener un orgasmo a los pocos minutos de que las caricias comenzaran. Ahora era su turno.

Se acerco peligrosamente a la parte mas intima del ambarino y comenzó a tocarlo con delicadeza y parsimonia, haciendo que su compañero soltara varios gemidos roncos y audibles. Después de un poco de atención por parte de sus manos, la chica acerco su boca al crecido "amiguito" de Inuyasha y comenzó a besarlo y lamerlo para después introducirlo en su boca completamente, el ritmo suave y lento fue reemplazado por uno rápido y casi desesperado.

Cuando el chico estaba a punto de terminar, retiro a su compañera de su sexo y la recostó de nuevo en el suelo, después de un gesto afirmativo de parte de ella, el comenzó a entrar poco a poco hasta llegar a un punto que no le permitía continuar, aplico un poco mas de fuerza y la chica comenzó a sangrar y llorar.

- Lo siento te he hecho daño – La miraba lleno de preocupación.

- Estoy bien continua –

Inuyasha continuo con su labor, al principio le era muy difícil moverse y el rostro de dolor de la joven lo tenia inquieto. Al paso de unos minutos todo comenzó a cambiar, ambos disfrutaban plenamente del momento, mientras los gemidos y jadeos inundaban el lugar.

- Inu…Inu…yasha –

- Ka…go…me –

Ambos gritos anunciaron el desenlace de aquella entrega bajo la luna carmesí de octubre.

**Bueno y eso fue todo, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña trilogía como yo y nos vemos en el siguiente proyecto…**

**Besos**

**Nao Kon**


End file.
